A story never told
by anyproblem
Summary: What if Hermione Granger is not THE Hermione Granger we all know? Time for the truth to be spoken out concerning her identity, her action against You-Know-Who and her secret passions..
1. Chapter 1

_That's my first fanfic guys, so forgive all kinds of mistakes! Thank you for reading this, I hope you like this, it's a rather radical story (never read this idea about Hermione anywhere here) so… enjoy! Ah! And please review! _

_Cheers!_

INTRODUCTION

Everybody knows Harry Potter. And why shouldn't they? He's the "boy who lived", the one that saved the Magic world and the Muggle world from the dictatorship of Lord Voldemort. All this is history. However, is it a _true _history? Is it possible for a young boy, who hadn't even the slightest idea that he was a Wizard, to defeat the Dark Lord so easily?

Of course, no one ever could doubt about Harry's skills, bravery, brightness and courage; besides he was never alone in the first place. The "legendary trio" of Harry, Ron and Hermione is worldly known even to us- the Muggles. However, what we _don't _know is the exact identity of Hermione.

The myth says that she was Harry's classmate and vowed to help and support him till the very end. Which she did. Truly she did. There's only one small detail that is inaccurate; she was _not_ his classmate…

In fact, they were not even at the same age when he began his mission to defeat Lord Voldemort.

You ask me how I know all these. Well . . . let's just say that _my_ mission is to restore reality concerning many things and rebut the legend of Harry Potter, from another perspective. The one that has to do with the characters warped by the oral and written tradition.

_Hermione Granger (born in 19 September 1971) _

And here is her story_… _

Chapter 1

She would never-ever forget the day she left Hogwarts. . . It was the happiest day of her life. Not only did she graduate with honors, but she wouldn't visit that hateful place ever again!

She was a good student, the best of her class, always willing to participate in all sorts of activities, thing that made her the dearest student of all professors! All, except one. . . Professor Snape was the most hateful professor of all. No one ever liked him- apart, of course from the students of the House of Slytherin. They seem to be very fond of him and Hermione thought this happened because they had the same behavior: cold, stiff and arrogant. That was the main reason why she hated Hogwarts and why she didn't want to come back.

"You have many skills and abilities, Miss Granger" the director, Professor Dumbledore told her on the final day at school. "Thank you, professor" she replied, blushing. She was feeling some kind of awe when she was looking at that man. Many times she had wished she had his wisdom. "What are your plans from now on, if I may ask?" Hermione never really thought about it. She just wanted to go back home to London, to see and enjoy her family and afterwards… well maybe a job? Dumbledore stood there, his lips tightened examining her. Hermione didn't speak. "Well, I can send a letter of recommendation to the Ministry. There should be surely a place suitable for your brains, Miss Granger, if you would like to take it". Hermione shook her head joyfully. "It would be my honor, professor, to work to the Ministry if they accept me". Dumbledore looked at her above his glasses with a slight smile of amusement. "Now that the Dark Lord is finally out of our way, I'm sure Miss Granger that you will find only paperwork to do at the Ministry". Hermione laughed. "Nonetheless, until you find a job that best suits your spirit, I will be glad to mediate to the Ministry for you". "I would be grateful, professor" she answered still smiling. The old director nodded that she was excused, and she headed out the big and stunning office. "Ah, and Miss Granger…" she turned towards him. "See you soon" he blinked.

_Autumn 1993_

A 22 year old girl was sitting in a dark room, turning over the pages of the "Daily Prophet".

"The most dangerous wizard of all times escaped Azkaban"

"The Dementors were unable to trace him"

"Whoever sees him, call immediately the Ministry!"

Hermione sighed. The figure of a man with long, curly hair and crazy eyes was moving in the front page of the newspaper. She crawled. Two days now the situation in the Ministry had become extremely tense. Every 5 minutes she received a call from somebody who had witnessed Sirius Black walking in the street, sitting in a random cafeteria, entering a house, buying a wand, even eating ice cream. At first it was kind of funny, but after 8 hours trying to explain that the man whom they saw can't have been the fugitive, Hermione started to lose her temper.

She sat back to her chair, yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was about 18:00 and already dark outside. The rumors of the Dark Lord's come back have begun to spread all over the Magic world and even to the Muggles. Of course Hermione didn't believe in such rumors. Everything was made up by illiterate, old people that were living in the fear of that possibility. Thanks to Harry Potter, the little baby (at that time he must be 12 years old or so), who could strike back the deathly curse Voldemort casted against him. No one could tell how he did it, he couldn't have used magic; he was only one year old. The fact was that he had managed to eliminate the Dark Lord, and from that moment on everyone could speak, walk, laugh, work, go out, flirt and love freely; and that was enough for Hermione.

She suddenly remembered Dumbledore. She hadn't seen him since her graduation 4 years ago. "See you soon" sounded his words to her mind. However, they hadn't seen each other since then. She smiled at herself. That old, wise man had kept his promise and ensured her a place to the Ministry of Magic; and as he had anticipated she was full of paperwork and bureaucracy.

_18:45_

Hermione stood up and began to pack her things. It was time she went home.

When she returned from Hogwarts she lived with her parents, George and Margaret Granger and her younger brother, Fillis. Her father was a Muggle, but as soon as Hermione got her letter from the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he was more enthusiastic than anyone else. Margaret Granger was very happy about that. A few years later Fillis was born, but he never received a letter from Hogwarts. Instead, he was inscribed to a private school a few hours outside London. Their parents decided to let Hermione live alone to their home, bought another one close to Fellis's school and moved there. The girl was at first relieved and enjoyed her freedom.

But, during many cold and nasty nights like this one, Hermione wished she didn't live alone. She honestly needed someone to talk to and share her thoughts. She surely had her cat, but cats don't talk, do they? So, she was reading and reading until she fell asleep.

That was the plan for that very night. After eating a lonely, single dinner, she grabbed a book from the library. "How to shield your mind and let the intruders out of your mysteries". She smirked. She didn't have any mysteries, or anyone to try to unlock them. She sighed once more, took Crookshanks into her arms and put her fingers gently into his fur. He purred contently. She opened the book and started to read…

She was suddenly found in a dark and misty neighborhood, which she didn't recognize. She was wearing a long cloak and her wand to her hand was spreading out a lean gleam of light. Hermione searched around to find anything that would indicate her position, but in vain.

She made a step forward, when she heard someone approaching. Impulsively, she hid herself behind a fence she didn't notice it was there before. The figure stopped right before her. She half closed her eyes and noticed the man seemed like beggar; he wore a long, torn, black cloak, he was holding his wand as if he was waiting to cast a spell to somebody. His eyes glimmered as he looked around him. "He's crazy" thought Hermione.

"Come out you little bastard!" he cried out and his voice echoed in the silent street. "Come out! I know you are here! Don't hide yourself any more!"

Hermione caught a movement on her right, and when she turned she saw a short, fat, bold man trembling. The tall man turned his face slowly and threatingly pointed his wand straight to the other man's chest.

"No please, let me explain…" faltered the short man.

"Explain? No, I don't need your explanations! Coward! Liar! You betrayed them!"

"No Sirius, listen to me! You know how hard it is when facing you-know-who!"

"No! I don't know how hard it is! Because I've never let myself be caught by him! I was never a faint-hearted! They trusted you, rat! You killed them, and now I'll kill you!"

"But we are friends.."

"How dare you talk about friendship? You betrayed your friends and now you want me to spare your life? How fool you think I am?"

"But James wouldn't want you to kill me. James and Lilly had a huge heart, full of forgiveness"

"Yes! And because of that, now they are dead!"

Out of nowhere a small group of people stepped out of a house and approached the scene. "Why are you shouting out? Don't you know we are trying to sleep over here?" the stranger talking, froze when he saw the wand of the tall man. They all stared each other.

"Muggles" murmured Sirius

The short, bold man smirked, drew his wand and it whispered two words Hermione couldn't here from here position, but at once a green light spread over and the group of people fell down. Dead. Sirius panted. "You killed them too! Murderer!"

The other man burst in a crazy laughter, cut his little finger out, waved his hand like saying goodbye and…vanished.

There was only him left amongst 12 corpses. The police siren stroked from far away. Sirius started laughing like crazy…

Hermione woke up breathing heavily. She was sweating and at the same time crying.

Someone was tapping at her door. Slowly she approached and opened it.

She stared at the figure before her and before even saying anything she head him say:

"Help me" and collapsed…

TO BE CONTINUED….

Please review if you want me to post the next chapter !


	2. Chapter 2

_That's the second chapter of my very first fanfic, I hope you'll like it. I gave it a speed up so as not to fill you up with boring details that don't boost the plot! Don't forge to review and comment on what you liked or not! Any opinions are welcomed xD Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

"_Don't come near me! Don't… I … It wasn't me… you hear? It wasn't… James… Lilly…I…never would… Peter! No… Harry… I didn't do it…" _

Hermione could hear the cries of the man even when sitting at her kitchen. He was sleeping for over 30 hours, without getting any food or water. She tried waking him up a couple of times, but in vain. She feared he would die if he continued like this. Fortunately, she didn't have to go to the Ministry because it was weekend. She couldn't imagine facing her colleagues and at the same time the fugitive sleeping at her bedroom.

"Where am I?" she heard him yelling.

"At my house"

"And who are you?"he asked impolitely

"My name is Hermione Granger, you fainted in front of my door and you have been sleeping for more than a day. You must eat and drink…"

"I'm not thirsty. I need to find him. I must go" he stood up with surprisingly great strength, that Hermione didn't expect of him.

"Go? Are you serious? You look terrible!"

"I don't care about my looks at the moment. I have a quest"

"A quest to kill, I presume?" He froze and looked at her

"How do you…"

"I heard you screaming in your sleep. Lots of names. But, I think you mostly insisted on some Peter,am I right?" The man's face turned into a grimace of pain and anger.

"I must find him and tear him apart! I owe it to James…And Lilly"

"Don't you think 12 years of imprisonment in Azkaban are already enough?" He stared at her and opened his mouth. "You know who I am?" She nodded. "You're Sirius Black, the murderer that escaped from the prison a couple of days ago". His eyes glimmered and said with a menacing voice "I'm Sirius Black, but I'm NOT a murderer!" Hermione simply answered "I believe you". He hesitated; he couldn't believe his ears. "You…believe me?" "I do!".

"You do! Well… I must… why? I mean…no one believes me… even my friends have let me down"

Hermione raised her shoulders indifferently "Let's just say, I have a feeling that I can trust you" She couldn't of course explain that her dream made her believe him. Besides, it was hard even for her to accept that.

Sirius stared at her, still hesitating. His eyes started to soften. "You can ask me anything you like" he declared. She frowned. "How about you start from telling me how did you escape?"

"You may come in" his voice echoed in the cold almost empty room.

The door opened and a tall female figure stepped in slowly. The man didn't raise his head, as if he knew who had just entered. He was writing a letter and seemed pretty absorbed in this, thing that made the woman lose her patience. She cleared her throat swankily.

"To what I owe the honor of your visit?" he asked, slightly ironically.

She winced satisfied. "Are you getting ready for your return to Hogwarts, as I can see"

"I am taking care of the last details before my departure, yes. But, I can not see how this is in your interest, Black"

"Don't call me like this!" she growled. The man seemed amused by her upset reaction.

"But why my dear? Isn't that your name, or am I mistaken?" he said coldly

"My name is Lestrange, have you forgotten you idiot?"

"_Your husband's_ name is Lestrange"he corrected her. "And since you are no longer married you must start using your family name again". She leaned darkly towards him, half closed her eyes and said menacingly "Don't you dare, _ever_, you hear me? Ever call me Black again? They are not my relatives; I have to connection with them". The man raised his eyebrows and said indifferently "As you wish, I can not help arguing with you _now_ , can I? Really, Lestrange, how is life n prison?" he asked still in an amusement tone. She smiled widely. "You see my dear Severus, the Bella in prison is not the same Bella that stands before you now" she said proudly. "She is not? And I thought you can Apparate to and from Azkaban. Silly me…" he said ironically. She turned angry again. "You can mock me as much as you like, Severus. But I tell you this, I used the polyjuice potion to a stupid girl that was dying to help me not to get in prison. What a goose!" she laughed malicingly. Snape raised his right eyebrow "I am astonished" .

Snape stood up and started walking in the room. He started at the woman. She had something strange upon her. Especially her eyes, seemed like looking somewhere beyond his face, something he could not see. For an instant he worried that maybe that woman had lost her mind. But after a moment he realized; she had definitely lost her mind.

"Severus… The time is approaching" she sounded like talking from the bottom of a shaft.

"_The_ time, Lestrange?"

"Yes the time… The Dark Lord is regaining his powers. I can feel it deep in my veins. Any time now I will receive his call. My left hand is almost burning, Severus. Don't you feel it? The Dark Mark… It's starting to come alive. He will need us…."

"The Dark Lord, unfortunately, Lestrange is very weak and seems rather impossible to regain his powers so quickly. I know how you feel, we all feel the same, but you must stop…"

"No, Severus. I tell you I can feel him deep inside me. Almost calling my name. Bella…Bella… He will soon rise again. And when he does he will need us to be by his side, to support him. When he does appear you must be ready to answer for your alliance with Dumbledore, Severus. I can take your side if…"

"I do not need for anyone to take my side, for I have nothing to be afraid of. I am loyal to the Dark Lord, to my Lord and when the time comes I will prove it to him. Now, if you excuse me Lestrange I still have a lot to do before I leave for Hogwarts".

The woman stared at him, her eyes glimmering almost crying. She turned and when she got near the door looked at him softly and said sportfully "You can call me Bella if you like…" she smiled. Snape looked at her coldly and unmoved "I do not see the reason. You are Lestrange for me and I would appreciate if you would call me Snape. I do not get along with my front name. Don't forget to close the door when you leave"

and he started writing again like Lestrange never entered his room..

It was almost a month since Sirius literally settled in her house, and Hermione had learned pretty much all the mysteries around him. He was the second victim after Lilly and James Potter's deaths. He had trusted his close friend Peter Pettigrew and let him become the keeper of his friends' secret location. But, alas he betrayed them to Voldemort. The Dark Lord killed them and tried to do the same with their little boy , Harry Potter, but he failed due unknown reasons. Rumors had it that little Harry had secret and rare magical powers, that hadn't yet unfolded. When Sirius tried to kill Peter Pettigrew, the latter turned himself into a rat and disappeared after having killed 12 muggles and making Sirius appear like he was the murderer. _"Peter is an Animangus, he can turn into a rat. So was James, he could take the form of a deer and so am I. That ability of mine, enabled me to escape the prison under the form of a dog. The Dementors couldn't of course smell the existence of an animal; that obnoxious monsters can only detect the human soul". _

That night, Hermione was returning home after a long and exhausting day at the Ministry only wishing to lay down her tired body on her bed and sleep forever. Before she reached the entrance of her house, she was only thinking about Sirius. What a paradox it was to work for the Ministry, and trying every day to track his traces out and at the same time to provide him shelter. Many times it had passed from her mind to hand him over to the authority, but she hesitated. She had become very sentimental towards him. She had listened to his story, saw him crying about his lost family and his uncertainty, listened to his plans about protecting Harry from Voldemort and generally she had decided that she would help him, no matter what. Besides, the vision she had came for a purpose, and all she had to do was to follow her instinct.

When she entered she found Sirius sleeping on the couch. She covered him with a blanket, but he woke up and stared at her. "You've done great things about me Hermione Granger. How would I ever recompense to you?"Hermione smiled. His eyes shined under the slim light of the lamp. He must have been a real prince charming when he was younger, she thought. Hermione could hardly understand how it was to be all alone, helpless in the world, with no one to trust. She only felt like she had to protect him, to provide him shelter and to give him all that was deprived from him; security and affection. Besides, affection was something that it was deprived from her as well. She leaned down on him and blew a kiss on his forehead. Sirius looked at her and smiled. Hermione couldn't understand how, but she was found in his arms. It was the first time that any man had hugged her like that. She had never felt male hands over her waist and she was sure that it had been a long time for Sirius to hug a girl as well. Hermione had read about true love and devotion in her thousands of books. Right now, she couldn't feel like she loved Sirius. No, she definitely didn't love hime. But, she needed him. Yes, that was the word. "Need". She needed to be taken care of and someone she could protect.

Sirius looked deeply in her eyes. She knew he was thinking the same as her. They smiled to each other, and lied down together to the couch…

At the same time, somewhere very far away from the Grangers house, a man was standing at the balcony of his apartment , looking at the horizon; The wind blew his long, raven hair dashing it on his angular face and crooked nose. Suddenly, a chill ran through his body, he shuddered and got back inside his room. "It's time" murmured to himself.

Grabbed his briefcase and exited the apartment decisively. Stared at the label on top of his door almost sadly, with his name on it.

"_Severus Snape_"

He slammed the door and Apparate…

_Please Review! 3d chapter is coming soon! ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3 guys! But before you read it, I must apologize for the 2 chapters before, I hadn't noticed that the asterisks I had put between the different scene hadn't appeared at all, and so the plot wasn't very clear! I'm new here so, forgive me and I hope you enjoy the new chapter (hopefully the signs between the scenes will appear now!)_

_Cheers! _

Chapter 3

"_So, what say you Miss Granger?" _

The girl was staring at the Minister's small blue eyes. She always seemed to her as if that man was hiding something very important for the mankind and he just wouldn't reveal to no one, even if he suffered the most painful tortures.

"I can…. Uhmm.. I can not see why it should be me that…" Hermione started but Cornelius Fudge stopped her smiling impatiently.

"Ha… don't be ridiculous my dear. Since the Council of Magic and the Minister of Magic himself finds you suitable, how can you ever doubt about this?"

"But I'm just an assistant in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have no idea how to…"

"How to protect a small boy? Miss Granger, as professor Dumbledore informed me you were the best student that has ever graduated from Hogwarts and finds you very suitable for this mission"

"Professor Dumbledore? Have you talked about this?"

"Well… yes, of course. I mean, he's the Director of the School. It even seemed as if he craved for you to take this job"

"He wanted me to take the job…"

"He trusts you very much, Miss Granger. We all do…."

Hermione's mind traveled many years before, when she spent nights and nights studying, filling meters of parchment do as to please the expectations of her professors and graduate. It wasn't so bad after all, she had made a few friends –with whom, however, she didn't keep any contact afterwards- she admired her professors and especially Albus Dumbledore. Yes, it wasn't so bad at all. But then suddenly, her thoughts stopped in front of an obscure image of a man with long dark hair and dark eyes. She recalled how he looked at everyone, how he looked at her; with arrogance and pity. At first she was afraid of him, but then she realized she didn't have to attend all his lessons and so she decided to avoid him as much as she could. Strange thing, though, it seemed as if his dusk gaze overshadowed the whole School and the students wouldn't dare sneak around, even in the daylight, out of the fear that he would strike them.

She shuddered.

"Will you do us the honor then, Miss Granger?" Fudge smiled and gave his hand waiting for Hermione to shake it with hers.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"If I have understood correctly, Professor, you are going to hire a secretary?"

"Yes, that is correct, Severus. I think I need someone to take care of all this paperwork I have to deal with every day, to receive my owls, to respond to my letters… to feed Fawkes… you know how unco-operative my dear Phoenix is when his rebirth is approaching". Dumbledore smiled innocently at Snape; the latter raised his eyebrow doubted.

"I presume I can not intervene to your plans. I am sure you are working for the best operation of our school". He opened his mouth as if he wanted to add something more, but then he closed it regretting. Dumbledore nodded encouraging him to go on.

"I did not intend to mention this issue to you Professor, but it seems I have no other choice"

"What is troubling you, dear Severus?".

"You know my opinion upon the assignation of Remus Lupin as a professor of Defense against the Dark Arts. It seems my worries have reached a point of confirmation. I have lately perceived that this person does not attend the Lunch in the Great Hall, nor does he patrol in the corridors after midnight, as he should be doing, according to Regulation of our school. I have also noticed that this behavior is more frequent when we approach the Full Moon…" he added stretching his last words.

Dumbledore leaned to the back of his chair, looked at Snape with interest and said "Please, go on. Tell me your assumptions"

"I presume, Professor, that Lupin is a warewolf and therefore a threat to our students"

Dumbledore frowned his forehead, hesitated, took a deep breath and said

"I appreciate your concern, Severus for the safety of our school and our students, but I will have to assure you that if Professor Lupin was a warewold, I would have known it first, don't you think? Besides, we have more to worry about at the moment; Sirius Black has escaped and he surely wants to meet Harry Potter under any circumstances and the rumors about Voldemort gaining back his powers become stronger every day"

Snape became pale but still rather indifferent before Dumbledore's words.

The Director sighed, changed his tone and said vividly:

"Now, tell me… How you get along with young Mr Potter?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As Christmas approached, Hermione had to take care of many things. First, she had to buy lots of presents to send to her parents and brother, since she wouldn't visit them for the first time during holidays. But, the most important of all the things she had to do, was the preparation of her installation at Hogwarts. As Fudge had informed her, she would appear as being Dumbledore's secretary, whereas in fact she would be a secret protector of Harry Potter. Hermione didn't know exactly what she had to do, but she assumed she just had to keep an eye on the young boy, maybe follow him sometimes and advise him as well. The Minister insisted it was a piece of cake and the girl had believed him, but when they shook hands, the man sighed relieved. _"Honestly, my dear I don't know what I would have done if you rejected this proposal". _

Sirius had reacted very surprised that the Ministry had trusted her, instead of many qualified and adept agents, but he didn't seem to mind it very much. He asked her a few questions now and then; generally, he had been very indifferent about her new assignment and was behaving like something else bothered him. Like he had a plan he was working on, and needed concentration. Most of the times, he wasn't even at her place; he decided to move to his own house, 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What's wrong with him?" wondered Hermione every time Sirius was acting like a stranger to her, but she didn't let her thoughts drift her, she had to focus on her mission.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The office looked strangely cold and hostile lately. He hated Christmas; he considered them the most ridiculous and useless holiday of all. The only positive aspect that made him feel relieved was that the majority of the students and a few of the professors would leave for two weeks.

Snape sat down to his desk and looked around. He waved his wand and lit up a small fire in the fire place; it wasn't enough to warm the room over. He sighed. He suddenly grabbed his right arm and squeezed it. Tears appeared in his eyes. Tears of pain and anger. He raised his sleeve and gazed at the Mark. It had grown bigger and sent shivers of fire to his spine.

Things were about to change. He was feeling it now more than ever. He rolled his eyes and tried to forget the pain. He had to focus on important things. Something about the new secretary seemed very suspicious to him. Why would the Ministry and especially Dumbledore accept a non-professor work in the School? It was suspicious indeed. Snapes rattled his fingers and smiled to himself. "I guess I will have to kill that new intruder, won't I?" though to himself.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was a cold, rainy night... The sky was pitch black, the clouds were gathering even more threatening, suggesting that the rain would not end soon. Hermione was lying half sleeping on the bed, trying to focus her gaze to the window, counting the number of lightings that stroke the atmosphere. In the candle light she could barely see him sleeping deeply by her side. His long, curly hair was falling in front of his eyes. She removed it gently with her fingertips and then continued her touch on his breast groping his scars. She admired that man. He had managed to escape the most impervious prison of all, only to restore the truth and set himself free for the unjust rumors that haunted him. She wanted to protect him, to give him all those that were taken from him, but there are other times that she just couldn't understand him.

It would be New Year 's Eve in a week and at the same time, her first day at Hogwarts. She tried sharing her anxiety and worries with Sirius, but he only kept looking at his family tree for hours, without even talking. She had given up on him. Besides, he had the right to do whatever he wanted; it was _his_ house after all.

Into this drowsiness, suddenly Hermione heard some noises from the down floor. At first she thought it was the house goblin, but after a few minutes she clearly heard men speaking in low voices. She looked at Sirius; he had already woken up. Someone tapped at the chamber door. "Sirius? Are you in there? It's me, Remus! We need to talk". Sirius silently said to Hermione "shhh" and replied "I'll be right there Remus. Wait for me at the living room".

In no more than 5 minutes, Sirius was down and as Hermione could hear, there were two or three more men talking to him. The girl descended and hid herself behind the door of the living room, trying to catch everything they said.

"_I can't believe Dumbledore is naïve as to trust Snape in this operation". _

"_I mean, he's a Death Eater, isn't he?" _

"_He claims he's changed" _

"_Oh, give me a break. Can a man like Snape, with so much hate inside him, change just like that?" _

"_But Dumbledore is the wisest man on Earth. He can't be wrong about Snape, can he?" _

"_Don't forget my friend Sirius, he's more than 150 years old". _

"_Instead of complaining, we should try to find a solution" _

"_What do you suggest Alastor?" _

"_We need a spy. Dumbledore trusts Snape, but now that You-Know-Who resurrection is coming, how can he be so sure that he won't follow his old friends the Death-Eaters again?"_

"_It's only rumors. Besides the Death Eaters are in Azkaban"_

"_No they aren't. It's their duplicates that are kept in prison. I've been to the Leaky Cauldron the other day and a drunk Wizard was chattering about how Bellatrix had casted the Imperius Curse upon an employee in the prison and he makes them drink the polyjuice potion every single day. The real Death-Eaters are outside, free…ready to receive the callof their Master"_

Silence…

"_What if, we use someone else to play the role of the spy between us and Snape?"_

Silence again…

"_And who that might be?"_

"_Someone clever" _

"_Someone to be trust of. Someone that might be already in Hogwarts…" _

Silence… _"You can't mean…" _

"_Why not Sirius? She's the most suitable for this job. She has all the qualifications" _

"_You want her to be a double spy? He has already been assigned by the Ministry to watch over Harry…"_

"_Yes we know that, Sirius, have you forgotten I work in Hogwarts too?"_

"_We only want her to report any unusual behavior from the part of Snape and from that point on, we will handle it" _

Sirius became silent.

"It's not up to you to decide Sirius!" Hermione appeared behind the door. She nodded to the three men that stared at her. Sirius ran to her side and said "Hermione, may I introduce you to my dear friends, Alastor Moody he is an Auror"

"Used to be an Auror" corrected the man with the fake scary eye on the right side of his face.

"Arthur Weasley, he works in the Ministry as you do"

"I've heard many things of your competence and willingness Miss Granger, I always wanted to meet you"

"Weasley… You must be Charlie's father, right?"

"That's right. Do you know him?"

"We were classmates in Hogwarts, but not in the same class. He was a Gryffindor too!" Weasley smiled.

"And this Remus Lupin, my very old friend"

"Don't exaggerate Sirius, not so old whatsoever. How do you do miss Granger? I am also professor in Hogwarts, in the Defense Against the Dark Arts"

"I presume we will be also a kind of colleagues then professor"

"You can call me Remus. My best friend's close friends are also my friends" "We owe you so much for keeping Sirius safe and protecting him". Alastor said. Hermione stared at Sirius and he smiled apologizing "I had to inform my friends I was back from prison" "So, Miss Granger will you think our proposal?" "It's a piece of cake Miss Granger, you won't have any problem and besides Remus will be with you in Hogwarts in case you need something"

Hermione thought she had heard enough of "piece of cakes" and "proposals"… There shoud be a trap around. It seemed alright to provide safety to a young boy, but spying on her most hateful and despicable man of her life, that was way different. She knew Snape was hiding something, and he had an ambivalent behavior but why should be her to reveal the truth around his true motives?

"Besides, my friend, this won't take longer than a few months and we will all take care of her from a distance".

Hermione smiled at Sirius. She touched his hand. He smiled back at her. He still seemed a little distanced. She examined his face. He wanted to protect his grandson, but he couldn't because he was a fugitive; he wanted to revenge Snape because he hated him; everybody hated Snape, including herself. She sighed.

"Well I guess I must he a very skillful Witch, to be trusted by the Ministry and Sirius's friends" she thought to herself.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_January the 1__st__, 1994, 01:27_

He ascended the stairs, his cloak flapped behind him. He reached the door with the wooden Phoenix, tapped it smoothly and entered the Director's office sullenly.

"Ah! Severus, just in time to meet my new secretary"

Snape approached the Director with his eyes steady on the shadow behind him. He couldn't understand who it was.

"You must remember, Hermione Granger, I suppose…"

_Review guys! Let me know if you liked it and whether you'd like to post chapter 4 soon! xD _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it! Here's next chapter, don't forget to review, I take all kinds of comments and I'm open to new suggestions! _

_Cheers! :) _

Chapter 4

"Move your Knight to your left" she whispered. The boy obeyed.

"Check mate!" he shouted happy and clapped his hands.

"Damn me! You are unbeaten in chess Miss Granger!" grouched the ginger boy and frowned his eyebrows.

"Just do me a favor, don't call me Miss Granger any more, please Ronald" Hermione requested.

"Why not? You are our protector, are you not? Protectors are usually experienced wizards, which means they are pretty old" he replied smiling satisfied with himself.

"Usually… I'm not an experienced witch, I'm just here to keep an eye on Harry so that he won't mess up into any troubles, get expelled and expose himself to all sorts of dangers. Besides, I don't look that old Ronald, do I?"

Harry looked at Ron raising his brow. Ron frowned again.

"O.K, I'll call you Hermione if you stop calling me Ronald. I hate the sound of it…"

"But, Hermione If you aren't an experienced witch, then why would the Ministry trust you to protect me?" asked Harry seriously

"I… guess… they have seen certain skills and abilities in me, that I just haven't discovered myself"

"I trust you too, Hermione. I think you are very clever!" Harry smiled at her. She responded.

"Yeah clever. I only wished she didn't insist on eating all the vegetables at dinner!" Ron murmured, Harry punched him in the back. Hermione snickered, pretending she didn't hear anything.

She stood up, let the boys begin a new round of chess and walked towards the window.

The lessons have already started; it's been almost 2 weeks since the Christmas holidays; 2 weeks since her arrival in Hogwarts. She was supposed to be professor Dumbledore's secretary but she had hardly seen him ever since the New Years Eve. She was moving constantly along the corridors, carrying some books from the library to her chamber, then to her office and back to the library. She felt really lonely; Harry passed his days attending his lessons- inside the school, in the dungeons, in the astrology tower, and even in the greenhouse- , eating at the Great Hall, studying in the Library and playing chess with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom in the Gryffindor Common Room.

She tried following him between his classes as tenderly as she could, but she soon realized the other students have noticed her strange behavior and she stopped it. She only watched Harry and Ron –they were inseparable- from a distance. However, nothing seemed to threaten Harry whatsoever.

Hermione started then occupying herself with the other mission of hers; spying Snape. That was the most difficult part of all. Even though Harry had many things to do during the day, and therefore it was difficult to keep at pace, Snape was literally invisible. He only appeared for a few seconds between his classes and then he disappeared again in the darkness of his office, deep down in the castle's dungeons.

"Come on! That's not fair dude!" shouted Ron and woke Hermione up from her thoughts. The old wooden cuckoo clock on the wall screamed midnight. The girl watched the boys saying goodnights and withdrawing to their chambers.

"It's time I went to bed too" she thought wearily and walked out to the corridor.

Her chamber was on the other side of the Gryffindor's Common Room, at the same level with the Great Hall. The hallway was dark; she could faintly perceive the figures in the portraits retrieve and fall asleep as she passed them by. "Goodnight Miss Granger" she heard a voice coming out from a small painting on her left. "Goodnight Madame Maxime" Hermione replied to that little woman dressed in a green velvet robe.

She turned the corner and she faced so total darkness that she couldn't see where she stepped. "I need to light up my wand" she thought and started searching for it in her cloak's pocket.

Suddenly, a strong light filled the corridor. Hermione gasped. That light wasn't coming out of her wand, and it certainly wasn't coming from the corridor's torches.

"You have trouble in sleep, Miss Granger or have you not got used to the School's architecture yet?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I must go…I must explain… Don't keep me back!"

"You know it's dangerous, Sirius! You can't just walk in the School and find Harry!"

"But he thinks I'm his parents' murderer! Like everyone else! I must stop this madness!"

"Sirius, listen to me. You are –very unfairly I agree- wanted as the killer of 12 muggles. Until your innocence is proven you can not step out of Grimmauld Place. It's a matter of your safety"

"Safety, huh? And what about Harry? Voldemort is coming back, Hogwarts roofs one of his most loyal servants, Harry doesn't know who to trust anymore and he thinks I'm his enemy! I must go!"

"But, Sirius…"

"Look… My 14year old grandson needs me! I'm the only one left for him in the world. He must know the truth"

Moody sighed. He nodded and looked at Black. His eyes had a strange light. He looked decided. Moody felt every try to convince him would be hopeless.

"And where do you plan to stay?" the Auror asked. Sirius smirked satisfied as he stared outside the window of his room. Nothing would stop him realize his plan….

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hermione was shaking. It was the first time she faced this man after a long time. For two weeks now they met hastily during Lunch time or accidentally in the corridors. Now, she felt exposed under his dark, severe, mysterious and evil gaze. Snape was looking at her judgmentally above his crooked nose.

"I never thought it was forbidden for the adults to walk in corridors" she replied trying to maintain her patience.

"When they have no reason to do so, then it is at leas suspicious, don't you think? I presume you miss your old days back in School, therefore you want to explore it awashed with your recollections"

"And how about you?" Hermione asked provocatively.

Snape blinked surprised by her tone. But this lasted only for an instant. At once he turned back to his cold and impenetrable gaze.

"I can not imagine why my intentions in walking across the corridors of the School should be at any interest to you, Miss Granger. And I would be thankful if you stopped walking around uselessly during midnight. It could be dangerous" he tightened his lips and scaled Hermione by. The girl saw his cloak waving at his feet as he turned the corner and disappeared, leaving behind him a chill and hair-raising breeze.

Hermione stepped inside her chamber, took a deep breath, lied down on her bed and tried to pull herself together. She was always afraid of him, but she didn't know why. Now she could understand. It was that behavior of his; that distanced, rude, mysterious, cynical and evil attitude that stole the humanity out of everyone around him. He was like a Dementor. False; he was worse than a Dementor. Those creatures were dead; they were instruments that attributed a kind of justice. But Snape? No, he was something different. His raven eyes were always judgmental and intense. Hermione felt he could penetrate her thoughts and feelings. She felt vulnerable and exposed to him. Yes, that's why she was afraid of him all these years. And now she despised him.

"_It could be dangerous"_ his words echoed inside her mind. Why would he say that? Hermione gasped. He was surely hiding something. Something about the Dark Lord. Sirius was right. It was dangerous for Harry to be in Hogwarts and that's why Fudge insisted on her accepting the mission to protect the boy. Suddenly she felt panicked. Why it should be her to take upon such a responsibility? She didn't have any experience at all, she had only worked inside tones of papers and envelopes and owls and… anyway, she was the least capable. The Ministry must have made a mistake on choosing her. And it was time she talked to Dumbledore about this. Besides, she was his secretary, wasn't she? That means she could talk to him whenever she wanted.

"I'll go to his office! First thing tomorrow morning!" she thought to herself, closed her eyes satisfied she had found a solution and she fell asleep on the spot. That night she dreamed of black figures wearing long hoods, moving like shadows in the Black Forest, frustrated; they were searching for something; or someone…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"_Acid drop" _

A murmuring was heard from an unknown source. The Fat Lady jumped inside her portrait. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"_Acid drop"_ she heard again, but no matter how hard she tried to see who was talking, it was in vain. The darkness made it difficult for her to distinguish any figures. The person talking was either a dwarf, or he was invisible; otherwise she would have been able to see him.

She couldn't delay any longer opening the passage to the Gryffindor Common Room; it was her duty after all. That person had spoken the password correctly and according to the rules she had to open. "Ok ok, whoever you are, I just hope you won't exit the door afterwards and wake me up again" the Fat Lady said drowsily. She brushed aside and felt a something passing aside and entering the Gryffindor Common Room. She yawned and fell back asleep.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"_Hermione… Hermione… Wake up! Hermione…" _

The girl startled in her sleep and sat up on her bed. She was sweating and her heart was pounding, for no reason.

"Remus… What? What happened? How did you…"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you"

"Dumbledore…" she tried to understand

"Immediately!"

_That was chapter 4 guys! Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to review! I'd like to read how you liked it as well as your recommendations! I take in mind everything! _

_Next Chapter will be uploaded soon! xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for reading my story! This chapter is from another interesting perspective, not much about our different Hermione Granger, but has to do with our one and only beloved Severus! Some recollections that have long been forgotten! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! _

_:- )_

Chapter 5

Whoever said that being a 4th year in Hogwarts was an easy thing, well he ought to be punched in the face. Maybe it was easy for some students; for those who didn't study and didn't care much about their academic performance. Such guys destroyed the whole image of the school. They cared for nothing, except from walking around in the yard, proud for breaking all the rules and teasing the girls. Smarties.

He despised them all. Except from one; that one he hated most of all. _James Potter_ was his name; his friends and followers called him Jamie. He was so stupid that everyone thought he was clever. He kept showing off his new cloak, wand, owl, ink, and magic tricks he'd learned from a book he had stolen from the Forbidden Section in Library. Whenever he opened his little mouth, everyone laughed and gazed in appreciation. And he was puffing like a peacock for being _the_ Potter, the popular guy of Hogwarts. Potter had everything…

And he had nothing…

"What's wrong Severus?" a sweet and a little high-pitched voice came from his left. He turned and looked at her, and then he remembered. He had _her_.

She was smiling at him full of kindness and friendship. He responded.

"Nothing in particular, just… thinking" Severus said, putting his hair aside from his forehead. The girl sat next to him on the ground and followed his gaze to the despiteful gang of Potter that was standing a few meters away from them. She sighed and looked sadly at Severus.

"Have you studied Herbology yet?" she tried to alleviate the heavy atmosphere, but Severus didn't seem to notice. He kept looking at Potter and his friends like he was casting all kinds of curses with his eyes only.

"Severus…" she whispered. "Let it go. You know how Potter is... He'll never change"

Severus looked at her.

"Sometimes I wonder why people keep hanging out with him. Can't they see his full of nonsense?" the boy wondered to himself.

"Why would you care about the others? Do you need them? Do you need their appreciation? Am I not enough for you?"

Severus looked at her. His eyes burning. "You…" he repeated.

"Me… I'll never leave you"

"You won't?"

Lily laughed loud and patted the boy's head.

"Of course not, silly! Now stop the chit chat! We have to study for Herbology! Gryffindor and Slytherin students will sit together for tomorrow's exam!"

Severus smiled thinly. Her red, like fire hair reflected the sunlight. Her green eyes glanced like emeralds. Yes, he had her and he would never let her go…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Wake up! I said wake up, you lazy pup!"

Severus yawned and opened his eyes with difficulty. He saw Lily standing over his head. She was blushing of enthusiasm and she was literally jumping out playfully around his bed.

"What time is…"

"Oh, forget about the time! Look here! Look!" she put an envelop into his hands. "See?" Severus read the letter inside the envelop. It was an invitation by professor Slughorn.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I would be grateful if you do me the honor of your attendance on the oncoming fiest that I am proud to organize on the account of the Christmas Holidays. Your presence is considered desirable, if not say necessary. Find yourself a respectful partner and I will be waiting for you on December the 20__th__, at 9 sharp in my office opposite the statue of the Dancing, Drunk Troll on the 4__th__ floor._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Horace Slughorn._

Severus calmly closed the envelop and avoided looking at Lily's exciting eyes.

"Well?" she asked impatiently

"I'm very happy for you, Lily. This is a huge opportunity for you to come in touch with classmates equal to you"

"Equal to me? What do you mean?"

"The private parties arranged by professor Slaghorn are famous for their attendance by the elite of the school. The excellent ones only attend them after receiving a special invitation by Slaghorn himself. Thing that just happened to you. You are one of the elites of Hogwarts"

"I… thought everyone received that invitation…I'm the elite?" she murmured

"Seems so. I'm very proud of you Lily"

"But, I'm not good at anything at all… Maybe perhaps at Potions class but it's only thanks to you. You helped me pass the essay upon the Preparation of the Tickling Elixir, remember?"

Severus moved uneasily. "That doesn't mean you didn't deserve the mark"

"Severus, will you be my partner at the party?"

The boy froze. He looked at her dashing emerald eyes. He felt his heart leaping for a moment and his chicks blushing.

"Please!" she prayed childishly. He couldn't do more; he just nodded. Lily's face got lightened by a huge smile that revealed her beautiful white teeth. She hugged him almost violently and patted his head. He smiled shyly.

After a few minutes they exited the Slytherin Common Room and ascended the stairs from the dungeons.

"_You frequent the dungeons now, Evans? Aren't you afraid you get mired by the sludge of the Slytherins?"_

The two friends turned towards James Potter accompanied by his one follower Remus Lupin. Severus noticed he hold an envelope on his right hand; an envelope similar to Lily's. The girl scorned him and continued her passing by the hall. Severus still gazed at his right hand, James noticed.

"What are you looking at, Snape? Didn't you get one of those invitations for the elite Slughorn party? Don't look at me like that; you are ready to cry on your friend's shoulder like a baby?" James sneered. His friend laughed loudly.

Severus turned away his eyes and started walking towards Lily, who continued walking but in a lower pace so that he could catch upon her.

"Just look at him! Such a pathetic little insect. Not worthing anything, hiding under a girl's cloak"

"Stop it Potter!" Severus heard Lily throwing at Potter. James froze for an instant. He didn't expect Lily to attack him.

"Did you hear that, Remus? The ginger head just told me to stop. This is how you keep your little pet controlled? Giving him commands? Well, I tell you this dear girl… I-take-no-commands-from-anyone. You get this? Now, continue walking before I turn your dirty friend into a toad"

Lily grabbed Severus's hand and disappeared behind the door that led to the Upper Tower of Astrology.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

This was no right. Lily shouldn't have stepped before to protect him. She embarrassed him more than Potter did. Now, every student in the school would now that "Snape let a girl speak for him before Potter". This was wrong. He should have moved forward and insult that despicable bully, instead of Lily. It was NOT her business to tell Potter to stop.

But, now it was too late. The damage was done. Every time Severus walked through the corridors he listened to whisperings; everyone was talking about him. And laughed. He was made the ridicule of all class. And worse, the ridicule of Potter. That was the most difficult part of all. And because of that, he couldn't attend the Slughorn party just like nothing happened. Thinking only the murmuring and the gazes of the rest of the attendants, Snape was feeling sick. Let alone Potter would be there too, reminding everybody how he managed to squash him out and force Evans to take hi side. Maybe, even professor Slughorn wouldn't accept his entrance, considering him a disgrace of the party.

No, he wouldn't let that happen. He wasn't going to the party by no means.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"What do you mean you aren't coming to the party with me?" Lily repeated confused.

Severus rolled his eyes sadly

"I have to complete an assignment"

"No you haven't. It's about him, right? Potter… what happened last week. You are afraid everyone's going to mock you out. That's why you keep avoiding me the last few days. Am I wrong?"

Severus stayed silenced. Lily sighed and looked away angry, but when she turned back to him her eyes were wet and sad.

"Did I do something to hurt you?"

Severus couldn't stand her gaze and looked at the floor while answering "No, it's not you. It's just…It's better to avoid being in the same room with Potter for a little while. Up until the whisperings stop"

"Since when you start worrying about whisperings? I told you, I'd be there for you no matter what"

"I know, Lily. But maybe keeping company to me is not the best thing for you. You don't have any other friends. You're lonely"

"Who told you I care about the silly chickens of Gryffindor?" Severus smiled faintly. Lily looked at him courageously. "So? You are coming right?" He once again stayed silenced.

She sighed. "Ok, I will not force you since you are such a stubborn-head donkey. But, here's the thing, after Slughorn's party you will _not _avoid me ever again? Hear me? _Ever_! Deal?"

Severus nodded.

"I'm going alone to the party. I hope Slughorn won't mind to accompany me in a couple of dances"

Lily burst in laughing. He smiled.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_8:51_

Any minute now the students invited will be heading to the statue of the Dancing, Drunk Troll. Lily would be alone, without him. That was the best for her. What would professor Slughorn say if he saw him accompanying one of his best students?

However, Lily was right. It was thanks to him she had obtained High Pass at the assignment. He never thought he was better than her, because she always seemed so confident, so sure about her knowledge and capacities that she kept overshadowing his existence. But , it was one of the things he liked in her._ One_ of the things…

Her image sitting alone in the huge ball room burst in his mind. He shivered in sadness. Beautiful but all alone. She didn't deserve that. He sighed.

_8:59_

He stood up, almost ready to leave his Dormitory. No. He said he wouldn't come and he had to stick to that. What was best for her? Being lonely or being humiliated by his existence?

Some random laughs were heard from outside. Holidays were there; gifts were exchanged, laughs and hugs everywhere. And he was alone. _She_ was alone. Exposed to the judging gaze of the rest attendants. No. It wasn't fair for her. She had helped him. Stood for his ground. And him? He was hiding in his lair waiting for…nothing. He had to be there. He had to be there _for her_.

_9:12_

Hopefully, it wasn't too late for him to join his partner. He accelerated his pace. He was pounding. He felt excited. It was the first time he was going to a party, and especially with Lily. And the best of all, she had invited him, no she had insisted on him going with her. He smiled to himself. Maybe it was time for him to tell her how he felt for her. To tell her how he needed her and how he admired her. Yes. It was definitely the best time. She would be so happy the moment she'd look at him entering the room without notice. And they would be dancing all night, not caring about Potter's jealous gaze.

_9:20_

"I'm telling you I can not let you pass that door!"

"But, my partner is inside all alone and I should be there with her"

The tall black haired boy looked at Severus from top to bottom, doubting he even had a partner in Slughorn's elite party.

"I'm sorry, mate, I can not allow you enter the party. Professor Slughorn gave us strict orders. The party has started 20 minutes now"

Severus sighed desperately. He was late. The boy, he must be a 7th year student because he was much taller than Severus and seemed much more experienced in his behavior, stared at him skeptically.

"Look, I don't say it's a solution, but if you go on the other side of the corridor there's a huge door that leads to the balcony connected to professor Slughorn's office. If you get there without being seen and spot your girlfriend, she may be able to convince the professor to allow you entrance. But, I say again, it may not work!" the boy shouted the last words because Severus had already started running towards the direction he had indicated.

_9:29_

He hid himself behind a huge plant, similar to a palm tree but smaller. He stayed there for a few moments, his heart pounding like crazy and gazed at the ball room behind the glass door. He could see many familiar faces, dancing, chatting, eating and drinking but nowhere Lily.

Suddenly, Severus caught a glimpse of a familiar ginger head. Her red, flaming hair drawn in an elegant bun, like a small tiara. Her long, windy, rose dress decorated with small white flowers waving around as she twirled around dancing. She was beautiful. Actually, more than beautiful. She was like a fairy. She moved slightly, like she was flying. Her gestures smooth and gentle. Severus stared at her enchanted. He almost collapsed, bewitched.

Despite her dazzling appearance, Severus noticed she was taking hold of another boy whom he couldn't see well. He half closed his eyes and saw her dancing with that stranger, who seemed rather elegant himself and very confident in his moves. His heart stopped beating for a moment. He felt his knees unable to sustain his body weight. His ears turned red and his face blushed. Severus stared at the couple dancing and laughing like they were alone in the room. Like no one watched them over. She was looking straight at his eyes, and he was looking back at hers. Her hands gently rested upon his shoulders, and his palm tenderly squeezed her wrist. Severus almost screamed.

_Lily and James Potter were dancing together… _

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lily with Potter. _His_ Lily dancing with James Potter! And it was her telling him to accompany her. It was her swearing she would be together forever,no matter what. She had stood her ground to defend him, she claimed her hatred for Potter, and now she even looked in love with him!

He must have casted a spell upon her. Yes, that was it! She was bewitched! She was confused! But how be it? She seemed very conscious when she looked at Potter. She looked…_happy_!

Severus grabbed the tankard from his dresser and threw it violently on the wall, making the sound of a wounded animal. _"Keep quiet in there! We are trying to sleep!" _heard a voice of his next door roommate. He hid his head in his palms and felt the burning tears running down. He abandoned himself to fell down on the floor. He sobbed so hard his lungs hurt.

Why? With his worst enemy? Everything was a lie after all… She had betrayed him. Their friendship. Their love… No, _his_ love. She was only a lie and nothing else. A deception. She had played with him. And now he had to take revenge. He would kill them both.

Lily? Kill Lily? He loved her. No, he didn't love her. He despised her as much as he despised Potter. They were the same for Severus. The same enemies. He would take revenge upon them, soon enough. And then he would laugh like they laughed at Slughorn's party…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Severus was sitting under the shadow of a big tree in the yard, waiting for Herbology class to begin. He heard laughs and happy voices approaching. He lowered his head and wished he could vanish. Potter's gang appeared waving their wands around like crazy. Behind them Potter and Lily walked drowsily holding hands. Severus's ears blushed from anger.

When they passed him by, Lily stood for a second. They hadn't talked since that night. Severus had been avoiding her deliberately and Lily wasn't stupid so as to ask him why. She knew. That was a kind of relief for Severus.

"Come on Lily, let's go" "Wait, Jamie" she whispered and approached Severus. She sat down next to him. Potter and his gang watched a few steps away.

"Severus…" she murmured with a smile on her face trying to be friendly. He didn't respond. He kept looking away to the lake. She sighed. She searched for his look and forced him to eventually look at her. His eyes were cold, scornful. She felt frightened. What had happened to him?

"Will you join us for a walk in the yard,please?"she asked politely but still frightened. Severus sneered.

"You and_ Jamie_?" stressed ironically. "No,thanks" he added with arrogance.

"Please, Severus. He's a nice guy after all, and he's sorry for all the times he insulted you"

"Has he told you that?" Severus asked with a glimpse of hope in his eyes, but it was soon disappeared. "Well, I guess even pigs have feelings once in a while" he raised his eyebrows.

Lily looked desperately at James, asking silently for help. Her boyfriend raised his shoulders indifferently like saying "_Told you so"_ and didn't move at all. He had agreed to accept Snape to his company, only because of Lily. But, adjuring him to do so, no…That was out of the question. He still hated him, and it was time for Lily to see his true, fake face.

"Please, Severus. Do this for me. For our friendship" she tried once more, but Snape suddenly turned to her violently, angrily, with eyes burning like fire. He was speaking with hatred, trying to hold back his tears from falling. He didn't want her to see his pain…

"Friendship… There's no friendship between us. There never was. I just tolerated your stupid and naïve behavior…."

"No, that's no true. We were friends Severus…"

"No, we were not. And don't you call me like that ever again. I'm not Severus for you any more. Get off my sight now, Evans" he growled and turned his gaze back to the lake. He sensed the girl crying next to him. Lily sniffed and replied coldly with decency.

"I guess you'll now start hanging out with those friends of yours, the Slytherin Death Eaters"

"Better than with a filthy Mud-Blood like yourself" slipped his tongue and immediately he felt Lily's hand slapping his left chick so hard, that his ear hurt. Frightened, shocked, sad and repented looked at her, but she had already stood up. Potter and Black had approached and asked menacingly what had happened.

"Leave him Jamie. He's not worth it" Lily said scornfully, looked at Severus for the last time over her shoulder like looking at the most pathetic and disguising insect.

And left with Potter on her side…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Like coming back from a coma, the grown man with the crooked nose, now professor to this School full of bad memories, tried to regain his consciousness.

He stood up from his chair. The cuckoo clock on the wall signed 02:16. He approached the door. Put his ear on it. Someone was apparently fumbling it from the other side. He opened it abruptly. What he encountered didn't surprise him at all.

"What is it that you want in the middle of the night and can not possibly wait till the morning light?"

_That was it guys! Thank you so much! Next Chapter will be up soon! Review!_

_Cheers! xD_


End file.
